Artemis and Apollo
Artemis padded slowly through the drizzleing rain. Apollo was standing near the Bramble Den. "Hecate and Zall are dead!" He muttered. Artemis fought back the feeling to throw her head back and wail. "Is Bia still alive?" Artemis asked after a moment. Apollo nodded slowly. "She is on the brink of death," He meowed. Artemis felt tears swell in her eyes. "If only I could save them!" She wailed. Apollo put the tip of his tail on her shoulder. "Sometimes power means nothing." He murmured. Artemis nodded. "Can I see her?" She asked, her voice shaking with grief. Apollo nodded. Artemis slowly pushed through the brambles, her pelt drenched. "Oh, Bia we will miss you!" Artemis heard Iris meow. Artemis charged to Bia. "No, Bia don't die!" The Path To Glory Artemis dashed after her brother. Artemis's legs were stronger and leaner so she soon caught up to him. "Give back that Fresh-kill!" She growled playfully. Apollo suddenly swiveled, causing Artemis to get thrown of course. Apollo turned and started to tackle her. She was also and better fighter than he was. Soon she had the little mouse in her jaws. His golden fur was all fluffed up and his bright blue eyes were huge. That was how Apollo got his name. He looked like the sun. Since he was named Apollo she was named Artemis. Her mother padded over. "If you want to be able to go out of the Bramble Den by yourself you better listen to Bia, teaching the young ones." She meowed. Artemis's mother was the healing cat so Artemis barley every got to talk to her. The tribe took care of her though. Apollo nodded and skipped to Bia. Bia was the most experianced and best hunter of the tribe. "Now you crouch like this, and you need to make sure that your tail is straight and not in the way." She meowed, while crouching low to the ground. Bia's pretty amber eyes swept over Artemis and Apollo. "You are joining in in this class are you?" She asked. They both nodded slowly. "Then how about you try it, first." She continued. Apollo gave Artemis a worried glance. "Ha, those two were just born! I bet I could do it better then them, even though this is my first time trying the hunting crouch," Zall, a kit born a few days before Artemis, hissed. Bia's strong stare swept over to Zall, willing him to be quiet. Artemis knew Apollo willed her to show Bia her hunting crouch first. Artemis let out a sigh and dropped down tinto the hunting crouch. When she did this, she felt very more aware and fast. She pretended to stalk a mouse. Slowly she moved her feet forward. It was almost as if she was born to do this. She then pounced on her imaginary mouse and sat up. Bia's eyes were shining with pride. "Very good, Artemis! I never taught you to stalk, yet, though you did it perfectly. You sure you haven't seen any one stalk or pounce before?" Artemis shook her head. Her father, Zelus padded forward. "Artemis, in stories, was a great hunter. Maybe these qualities have been given to you by the great ones." He moewed above the growing crowd. Many murmured in agreement. Zelus along with Metis and Harmonia were the high concuil. They decided most of the important things for the tribe members. Harmonia stepped forward. "Artemis, shall be supervised though I think she is not a problem. Pan stepped up. "I agree, though I think Artemis should just be left to be." He meowed. Metis and Zelus nodded. Harmonia gave Pan a sour look and quickly and quietly meowed something mean. Harmonia and Pan were mates and they were always at peace. It was odd for Pan to apose Harmonia. When Harmonia decided something she stuck to it. Zelus raised his voice so it could be heard above the chattering crowd. "Artemis shall be left to be." He annonced. Harmonia let out a snort and padded away. Metis hadn't spoken at all. Metis was very old but she was very wise and experianced. As the crowd went away to their duties, Metis stayed to watch the young ones. "You young ones should go and listen to your first story from Notos. If you have already done that then atleast go and listen to Athena talk about fighting. There are many lessons for you to learn." She croaked before disapearing into a shadey spot underneath a maple tree. Zall let out a snort. "That old hag won't be around for much longer! Than we will need to pick a new member for the high concuil." Artemis followed Zall's gaze to a tom. His name was Thanatos. He was very popular and smart, but was Thanatos experianced? Thanatos was talking to Styx. Styx was Thanatos mate and her kits were Zall and Zall's litter-mates Orion and Selene. "You mean Styx?" Apollo asked. Zall shook his head grimmly. "She is not as good as Thanatos!" He exclaimed. Apollo backed away in amazment. "Well I think Athena should take the position." Selene meowed loudly stepping between them. Artemis shuffled over to Apollo. "Why so much talk about the next high concuil member?" She asked quietly into his ear. Apollo shrugged. "It is an important thing." He replied. Styx stalked over. "I thought you were told to go and listen to Notos!" She meowed. Zall nodded quickly and dashed away with Orion and Selene behind him. Styx kept her wide stare on Artemis and Apollo. "You too." She added. Apollo raced over and Artemis followed. Stories Notos settle down. Notos was a young ginger tom with bright green eyes. His sister was Harmonia. "I will first tell you of the beginning." He meowed. "In the beginning there was only light, darkness and the great ones. They created the one tribe. One half of the great ones wanted to be called something else than the others. Soon they split, causing there to be two tribes. We are the Tribe of Olive Trees the other tribe is called the Tribe of Fast Fighting." He continued. Zall let out a squeak. "Why are we called something peacefull and the other tribe something awesome?" Orion slaped his tail across Zall's mouth before he could say anymore. "There are twelve very important great ones. Their names are Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Hermes, Ares, Athena, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Aphrodite and-" He paused staring directly at Artemis. "Artemis and Apollo." He added after a moment. Zall let out a gasp of pure suprisment. "Am I named after a goddess?" Selene asked. Notos nodded. "Most of us are and some are named after great heros or heroines. And some are just named a greek-like name." He asked. Zall looked down at his paws. "So the show-off has a weakness!" She muttered into Apollo's ear. Apollo nodded, slightly, in aggrement. "Now let's move on." Notos muttered, chanding the subject. Notos seemed very caring and he loved telling stories and tales. "There are six jobs in our tribe. There is hunter, fighter, teller, high concuiler, healer and mother. You can only do a maximum of three." Gallery Apollo.png Artemis.png Gingercat.png Hecate.png Pan.png Category:Pricklestar's Pages Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Writers Category:She-cats Category:Fanclan